Who is in your heart now?
by CandyBlueTart
Summary: Have you ever feel like falling for someone you never though of falling for? Well, this is what is happening to Felix and Cry. Without knowing, they get new feelings to each other. From the begging (finding their feelings) to the end (how is their relationship going?). For some relaxing and fluffy time, come and chek it out! (WARNING: Harcore time/ MALEXMALE/Yayoyii!)


**Hi everyone! I'm warning you guys! MALE X MALE! SORRY, NOT SORRY! I'm actually kind of… waaa I don't know how to write it! The point is, I SPEAK SPANISH GUYS! SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR MISTAKES.**

**Then, THE STORY BEGINS!**

Ryan was sitting on his chair leaning his arm on the desk while looking at the computer. Ryan was on Steam searching for new games he could play before anyone. The night is coming and Ryan's room looks a bit dark making the computer shine.

-*Whoop*- the tone rang all over the room. Ryan stops supporting his hand and laid it on the desk. He gives a confusing grin and look to see what it was.

Skype – 1 message: Minx

Ryan opens the Skype and reads the message:

-"Hey! Did you hear? Party time! Get ready, will look up for you at the 'Karaoke n' snacks' place! At 6 pm!"-

Ryan turns his head to see the clock. 5:52pm.

-Guys… you fucking did it again. – Ryan sighs with frustration. He hates when his friends make meetings without warning before. He starts getting up from his chair and get ready for the meeting.

In 'Karaoke n' snacks':

6:10pm

-Did you tell him to come over before 6', didn't you? – Felix says to Minx with a rude tone. Minx is next to him. She looked up to him with a questioning face.

-I did. Actually, I bet he isn't here right now because you organized this meeting without notice. Why do I have to tell you this? You know this! You perfectly know him. - Minx replay with a serious look at Felix. Felix turns his head, avoiding looking at her, she was right. He was just worried that Ryan could get mad about the sudden meeting he made. Felix, Russ, Ken, Red, Minx, Spoon and Sean (Jacksepticeye) Were outside of the building waiting for Ryan.

-Peewdiieeee, he's not coming, broooouu. - Ken says with a lazy tone while moving his hand like a fancy lady.

-Guys, Stop it. He's coming. Just wait a bit more. - Felix mentions with some annoyance.

-Hey, Felix, What about... You stay here…- Minx says with a big smile, as she backs slowly while talking. –Yeah, right there! Aaaandd… wait for him! We can go up now, and get room for us! What do you thing, huh? - She finished with the other beside her, understanding what she is doing.

-Yeah, you wait there and, if he doesn't come you go upstairs with us! - Ken says, following Minx's plan.

Felix smile at them. –Yeah, that sounds good! Go for it.-

-See ya'! – Minx says waving his hand. They entered the place. Felix, smiling, look around him. He was alone. He now gets it. Felix smiles became all serious.

-Aaaaaaaaghh… Now I get it! Bravo! - Felix says looking down and clapping towards himself with irony.

-What are you doing? - A deep voice is heard in front of him.

Felix looks up to see a really relaxing face looking at him. Felix gets straight and smiles.

-Hey Cry, I was waiting for you! – Felix starts talking to him, his smile getting bigger. Ryan is wearing baggy pants, a simple green shirt, and a gray sweater buttons half open leaving exposed his green shirt. His brown loose and messy hair was exposed too.

-Yeah, You have to. - He says with bother. –Pewds, you know I hate when you organize meetings without telling me before.-

-I know, I know, I'm sorry. – Felix apologizes. – But, I needed to distract a while.-

Ryan looks at Felix with doubt. –Why? – Felix gives a slight smile. –You know problems in my daily life.-

-Mmm…- Ryan knew when Felix would tell him about his problem or not. And guess today it isn't the case. –Okay, then… If there's something I can help, I will do it with pleasure. - He says calmly.

-Thank you. - Felix whispers.

-You know…- began talking Ryan. – It would have been "funnier" if you had gone off with ken and minx to the arcade nearby-

-What do you mean by that? – Felix asks with a serious face.

-I mean, we are chatting outside of the karaoke with this cold. Bro, you didn't came here for some chatting session, you came for some fun, and look where you are. – Ryan complained.

-That's not true. - Felix looks at Ryan's eyes. Felix giggles. –I enjoy more when you're with me. – He finishes with a smile. Ryan slowly opens his eyes in surprise. Felix gives a grimace of doubt.

Without realizing the atmosphere had changed. It felt a little shame in the air from both.

Ryan turns away, avoiding the gaze of Felix. Felix saw how Ryan avoided him and starts thinking. Felix thinks, and thinks, and thinks…. Felix blushes slightly and turns to another direction. Now he realizes. Without thinking, Felix did uncomfortable the moment.

-L-let's go with the guys Cry. - Felix stutters without looking at Ryan and walking to the building. Ryan walks behind him without saying a single word.

"This is going to be so awkward... Damn it"


End file.
